


Promise me

by Makacska



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makacska/pseuds/Makacska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have late night conversations with Matt, and sometimes things get deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and this is my first Daredevil fanfiction.  
> I have recently become obsessed with Charlie Cox and I just needed to get this out of my system. Sorry for the quality...  
> Un-betad and I don't own anything.

You were staring into the empty and unfocused eyes of Matt. This was one of the few nights when Matthew would let down his shield. It usually happened after traumatizing rounds in the city.

You wished they didn’t, but then you thought that these nights helped Matt more on the long run. Or you hoped. 

Nights like this one, you would sit on his couch after you patched him up, and you would quietly open up to each other. You would tell him your thoughts as they were, you would not hold back to make him feel better, or make yourself better. You knew that what you said sometimes was brutal, but then maybe brutal honesty is what he needed, in a world that must have seemed so full of deception to him.

“I need you to promise me something, Matt.” you say, the look away from his face and take a sip from your wine. While he cannot officially see you with his eyes, you still feel self-conscious looking into his face while talking about this. 

“What, (y/n)?” he looks vary and tired. You almost feel bad, but then he has said some pretty rough things to you as well, and you took it.

“I know that you need the Devil. I know that you need him in your life, and you know that I do not judge you for this.” you sigh “You know that I think you are right, as long as you never cross that line.”

“Yes, you have told me that.” he says in a soft voice. It was a really emotional night when you talked about the Devil in him. He was feeling conflicted with himself and his choices of being the Devil. Just a few days back Karen and Foggy were hurt because of their association with him, and he felt his Catholic guilt more than ever. 

You were there to patch him up that night, as always, when he broke down. He cried to you about his guilt, about how conflicted he is with himself and whether he should be really doing this. But also how he was addicted to the Devil persona and how he could and did not want to stop. You told him that he was doing the right thing. He had a power that he was given, and that he learnt to use. He could put it to good use, and even if he was outside of the law, so were the people who he was dealing with. You told him that he was good as long as he knew where the line was. When he loses the line, then he knows that he went too far. There is always one punch too much, one kick too hard. If he was doing this to protect people, he should be methodical about it and not emotional. Like a policeman. A good policeman (not like the ones who were bought by Fisk), who knows the rules and plays by them. 

It was a long night, but Matt seemed much less conflicted by the end of it. 

“While my personal feelings want me to beg in front of you on my knees for you to stop being the Devil, I know that it would not change things, and I know that you should be doing this. However, I want you to promise me one thing.” you are slowly getting to the point, though still stalling. 

He is looking at your seriously, and you can feel his attention on you. It is as if he is staring into your soul, with all his senses.

“When, and not if because I trust you… When you have a child, I want you to promise me that you will stop.”  
“(Y/N)….” he exhales.

He looks shocked at your declaration. His face goes wall white and his breath stops for a second before becoming more shallow and faster. You know family is a sore topic for him, but it is something that you need to tell him.

“I know that you believe that you will never have a family, but I believe that one day you will find a woman who will be bullheaded enough to put up with all your bullshit. And I know that this woman will bear your child. What I want is for that child to have the father you had. The father who would do anything for his child.” bringing his father into this is a low blow, but you also knew that he adored his father and wished that he could talk to him again. 

“When you have a child from that woman, you will have a family and they need to become your priority. They should have the outmost import in your agenda, and nothing, and I repeat, nothing should come between you and your family. And when I say priority, I don’t just mean their safety. I mean their well-being as well. You need to love your wife, you need to shower her with your love, and you need to show your child that you are there for them. You need to show up to their recitals, to their football matches and you need to take them home from school.”

You are getting emotional from your little monologue. This topic was important for you as well, your family life not always perfect, you had your own scars. You looked around in his apartment, focusing for a second on the large display outside of his window. 

“So I need you to promise me that you will stop being the Devil, Matt. When you have a child, when you have a family, I need you to say ‘I have done enough’ and let it rest.” you look at him finally, look into his eyes. You know he feels it when people really look at him and you wanted to emphasis your declaration.

“(Y/n)… I don’t think I will ever…” he says slowly and hesitantly, as if not knowing how to answer.

“Bullshit. I know you will have a wonderful family, with at least three cute little angels coz you will go at it like bunnies with your cutie pie wife.” you joke, because the air is getting a bit too heavy for your liking. “Don’t argue with me, just promise me.”

You see him drawing his breath to scold you for your comment before he silences himself when you scold him. You know each other too well.  
“Okay, I promise.” his voice is not exactly happy, more exasperated, but does not argue. 

“Good.” you say, and you take a sip from your wine with a smile.


End file.
